


Lecherous Nocturne Excursions - Do You Believe In Demons?

by R_rated26



Series: Lecherous Nocturne Excursions Collection [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Come play, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Threats, Underage Sex, Virginity, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: A religious 15-year-old girl knocks on Demon Dean’s door, hoping to enlighten him about her church.Dean invites her in with the intentions of giving her a little scare and get a good laugh. But as they talk, he gets overwhelmed by how innocent and pure she is and he gets a strong urge to crush it…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspiret by a guest. It’s a spinoff from the original Lecherous Nocturne Excursions :-)

It was a hot summer day when someone knocked on Dean’s door. Suspicious of who it might be, he took a knife and tucked it down into his jeans behind his back before opening up. In front of him stood a young girl. She couldn’t be more than 15 or 16 years old. She was wearing a hideous baggy white summer dress with a pink cardigan over that was practically buttoned all the way up to her chin. The white dress ended below her knees and she was wearing white sandals. 

“Hello, Sir. My name is Cassandra. Have you found Jesus?” She asked hopefully. In her hand, she was holding a brochure. 

“Um…” Dean trailed off. It was actually humorous that she asked him that of all people, but he was wondering how she had gotten here. His driveway was over a mile long. Then he spotted her bicycle to his right. In the basket were a bunch of flyers and a bottle of water. 

“If you have time, I can explain what my church stands for, sir.” She offered eagerly. His green gaze returned to her hazel ones. 

“Sure, I’d love to hear it.” He said with a smile and stepped aside so she could enter. Then he noticed she wasn’t very tall. Her head stopped right around his chest. 

Well, if nothing else, he could always give her a little scare. He needed a good laugh anyway and that would definitely be fun. 

“Thank you, sir. I promise you won't be wasting your time.” She told him with a big bright smile. 

He gestured for her to take a seat at his round dining table and offered her something to drink. “Just water, please.” She answered politely. 

He placed the glass of water in front of her, but before he sat down, he noticed that the baggy, formless dress was prettier on her when she sat down. He could see she had curves after all. Her hips were a little wider than her waist. He pondered what made people wear such conservative, loose-fitting clothes. 

He sat down on the chair next to hers. She handed him the flyer. “I’m from the Faith Evangelical Free Church,” She started and then overly excited threw herself out in a longer monolog where Dean nodded and said things like, “Hmm. Okay. I see. Interesting.” 

After five minutes of her rambling, he decided he didn’t want to spend more time waiting for his joke on her. “So, what does your church say about demons?” He asked with a sly smile. 

“Demons are fallen angels, as Revelation 12:9 indicates. The demons still follow Satan as their leader and do battle with the holy angels in an attempt to thwart God's plan and hinder God's people. Daniel 10:13.” She hurled off by memorization. 

“Of course. Do _you_ believe in demons?” He asked cunningly. 

“Of course, I do. I believe in God, heaven, and angels, therefore I also believe in the devil, hell, and demons.” She said determinedly. 

“Tell me, how old are you, actually?” Dean asked curiously. 

“15 and a half.” She said proudly and straightened her back almost imperceptibly. 

“15 and a half, huh?” Dean pretended to be impressed, making her smile even wider. She tucked a loose lock of her dirty blond hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. As she sat there with straightened back, he could spot the soft curve of her breasts. It looked like an a-cup. 

“So, back to demons. What do you think they look like?” He asked, pretending to be interested in their little talk. 

“I don’t know. When they walk the earth, they possess people. But this cannot happen to a child of God, since the Holy Spirit resides in the heart of the believer in Christ. 1 John 4:4.” She smiled proud of herself for memorizing half of the bible. 

There was something so _innocent_ about her. He felt an urge to crush it. A really strong urge. “Do you think I could be a demon?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow. It didn’t seem like she caught the underlying threat. 

Her brow furrowed as if she was confused by his question. “I don’t know, sir. But I don’t think so.” She then said a little warily. Her expression got even warier when Dean slowly stood up. 

“Hmm. I see,” He said thoughtfully. In one motion, he grabbed the backrest of her chair and pulled it back and at the next second, he had straddled her thighs. 

Cassandra gasped loudly and sat ramrod straight on the chair. “Hey… What…” She asked in a high-pitch but gulped when Dean held the knife from behind his back, to her throat. She leaned back as much as she could to escape the knife. Her eyes were wide with fear and he could feel how stiff her body was. 

“Do you know what I am, little girl?” He asked with his head tilted back and hooded eyelids. He could hear her teeth chattering and saw her swallow thickly, but no answer came. An arrogant smile ghosted around his lips as he leaned closer to her face. “I’m a demon.” He whispered and then snickered when he heard her terrified gasp. “That’s right,” He smirked with contempt as he saw her eyes fill with tears. Completely unable to look away from him. 

A single tear ran down her cheek. Dean removed it with his thumb, and then led it to his mouth so he could taste it. Repelled, Cassandra just stared at him. 

“Don’t cry,” He hushed and again let his thumb stroke her cheek. Under his hand, she trembled. “I’m not gonna hurt you if you do as I say, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you, I just wanna have some fun, okay?” He told her in a sweet, consoling voice. 

A quiet whimper seeped over her lips as her lower lip quivered more and more. Her hands clenching so hard around the chair seat that her knuckles turned white. Dean grabbed her jaw and pushed her head farther back. He led the knife to her cheek where he let the blade trace over her skin. Having to bite his lower lip to contain the wide fiendish smile he could feel spreading on his lips by her fear. Underage girls had never really been his thing, but there was just something about her that drew him towards her. It wasn’t her scrawny body or her sweet little face. It was her _belief_. He nearly sneered the word in his mind. She was so sure her church, her belief in god would protect her from evil. But he was just about to show her that _nothing_ would be able to protect her from him. 

“Look at such an unspoiled treat like you.” He said in awe as he leaned forward and licked from the middle of her throat all the way up to her cheekbone. He could feel how she shuddered and tried to move away from him. Uttering small sound of fear and disgust.

“Mmm, you taste _heavenly._ ” Dean chuckled at his own little joke. 

“You want me to defile you, don’t you?” He taunted, his lips under an inch from hers, curled back in derision at her. “You want me to make a dirty whore out of you.” He continued in the same tone. He did notice how she flinched at the ‘naughty’ words. 

“No. Please…” Cassandra begged almost too low for him to hear as she realized his intentions. “Christ be with me, Christ within me, Christ behind me, Christ before me, Christ beside…” She started praying as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Praying won’t help you, sweetheart. The only one around to hear you is me.” Dean mocked her as he stood up and by her jaw, dragged her with him. Her eyes flew open, the panic was clearly beginning to rise in her. Still, by her jaw, he pushed her the few steps back against the wall as she whimpered, though she did let out a scream of fright as her back connected with the wall. 

Dean pressed his body against hers to keep her pinned to the wall. His hand holding her jaw moved up and covered her mouth to quiet her screams. “Shh. I won't hurt you, doll face. I won't hurt you if you just do as I say. Do you understand?” Dean spoke in a soft voice. But her screams didn’t stop and she tried to escape to the left. Her hand was stretched out, reaching toward the door like she could reach it from here while her eyes filled with panic were pointed in the same direction. 

“Stop struggling, you fucking whore!” Dean growled. A high-pitched scream jumped from her lips under his hand as her whole body jolted by his angry outburst. Her eyes shot back to his. The tears were starting to spill down her cheeks. Her fear made Dean take a deep breath to compose himself and then said softly, “As I said, if you’re a good girl who does as you’re told, you don’t have to be afraid because I won't hurt you. If you continue to resist on the other hand…” He let the unspoken threat hang in the air. His expression darkened to underline his words. 

“So, what’s it gonna be, doll face?” He asked in the same soft tone and let his hand fall from her mouth to allow her to speak. His voice wasn’t completely without taunt. 

“Please, let me go…” A few sobs shook through her and she sniffed. 

“I will if you do as I say, doll face,” Dean promised and waved the temptation in front of her. Cassandra tried to speak, but the lump in her throat didn’t allow her, instead she closed her eyes and started wailing. 

“Shh,” Dean shushed. He threw the knife to the floor and embraced her protectively. Her hands were balled into fists in front of her, but her forehead leaned against his chest and he held her tighter. “Shh, don’t cry, sweetheart.” He hushed in her ear and kissed her temple. 

His right hand stroked her back a couple of times before he reached down to grab the hem of her dress and let his fingers trail up her thigh. 

Her wailing morphed into a scream as she struggled to get free from his embrace and lifted her leg like she could kick away his hand. 

“Shh,” He shushed again and pushed her back against the wall as his fingers moved higher and higher under her hideous dress. His other hand moved to the back of her neck, where he grabbed her braid and pulled her head back, free of his chest. Dean sealed his lips to hers and instantly, she wiggled to free herself and her lips pressed together to a dissatisfied line, but he kept his lips to hers. 

His right hand reached the waistband of her cotton panties and then dug his hand into them. Cassandra let out a whine of protest, but it was the wrong thing to do. Dean’s tongue shot forth into her mouth and probingly swirled it. His fingers circled her knob before he moved to her folds. Stroking her gently before his index and middle finger pushed into her. Instantly, he felt the resistance of her insides when his fingers were halfway into her. 

“Oh, wow, you’re so tight!” Dean ripped his lips from hers and exclaimed. 

Cassandra’s eyes were squeezed shut, her hands balled into fists against her chest, and she shook her head from side to side as much as his hand in her hair allowed while she whimpered quietly. 

Withdrawing his hand from her panties, he saw how her stiffened stance loosened just a bit. “Open your eyes,” Dean demanded. Tearfully she did as he said and looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. While looking deep into her eyes, he sucked on his index and middle finger that had just barely been inside her. He moaned appreciatively. “You taste _heavenly._ ” He whispered teasingly to her as his fingers fell from his mouth and he started chuckling. 

By her hair, he shoved her in front of him to the bedroom. Terrified, she tried to dig in her heels, but it was no use. 

He pushed her, so she fell down on the king-sized bed. Quickly she turned around and tried to protect herself as Dean crawled onto the bed. Grabbing her legs, he pulled her towards him. She tried to kick him while she screamed, “Help! Help! Someone help me please!” 

Dean forced her legs apart so he could lie down between them. “Shh, no one can hear you but me.” He hushed as he grabbed her floundering wrists and held them to the mattress. “Now, sweetheart, tell me, have you even gotten your period yet?” He asked with a cruel smile as he took both her tiny wrists in one of his hands as the other moved down and started pulling her cotton panties down. 

Now the panic really started coursing through her, “Stop! Stop! Don’t touch me! Please stop!” Cassandra screamed and sobbed as she tried fruitlessly to escape his grip. 

Dean threw her panties to the floor and proceeded to undo his jeans. “What was your name again? Cassandra, right? Do you mind if I call you Cassie? So, tell me, Cassie, are you a virgin?” He asked in a soft, honeyed voice. “Cassie, I have to know,” He then told her gravely. “I have to know if you’re a virgin or not. Because if you don’t tell me, I might hurt you.” He tried to reason with her. “So tell me, sweetheart, are you a virgin?” He asked again in a more trustworthy voice. 

With quivering lower lip, she finally nodded with tear-filled eyes.

“Good girl.” He praised as he kissed her forehead. After spitting in his hand, he wiped it between her legs, then he grabbed his member and led it to her opening. Her whole body jolted when she felt the contact. 

“If it hurts, just tell me, okay, doll face?” Dean told her like he was concerned for her. Weakly she nodded and sobbed quietly. 

Slowly, he began pressing inside her. Cassie’s lips were torn apart in a scream of pain when he widened her as she wiggled underneath him to escape. Dean held his breath and clenched his teeth as he pressed into her tightness. When the tip of him was in, he stopped with a moan and then panted rapidly. She was much tighter than he had ever imagined and he was completely overwhelmed. 

“Let me tell you a secret, Cassie,” Dean said as he continued to hold still. “I haven’t fucked a virgin cunt since I was a teenager.” He smiled smugly when she flinched by the word ‘cunt.’ “And you’re so tight, I can barely get in.” He didn’t know if he was annoyed or thrilled by that fact. 

“Okay, Cassie, this might hurt a bit,” He warned her as his hand released her wrists to grab a fistful of her hair. He pressed her face to the hollow between his shoulder and neck. With his other hand, he grabbing her shoulder and pushed her body downwards as his hips shot forth. His member glided arduously inch by inch into her. Dean had to stop several times with a rapidly panting breath as her tightness completely overwhelmed him and almost hurt. 

“It hurts…” Cassie sobbed against his shoulder. She felt ruined and disgraced. _Defiled_ by a _demon_! 

“Shh, sweetheart. Shh, I know. It almost hurts me too.” Dean hushed as he panted. Finally, he was completely inside her. She was almost as tight as the best ass he had ever fucked. His forehead was already damp by the effort, so he held still for a moment before he pulled out. As he pushed inside her again, still with a hold of her, pressing her down towards his dick, he nearly whimpered, “Oh, shit, this is so good.” He felt Cassie flinch underneath him when he said ‘shit.’ 

The third time he pushed into her, it seemed like it was a little easier, but god, her tightness was truly heavenly to Dean. “Oh, Cassie, this feels so good. Is it good for you too?” He moaned. She was still sobbing against his shoulder, whimpering about how much it hurt. By her hair, he pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him. 

“I know you don’t like swear words, but, Cassie, sweet little Cassie, I just have to tell you that I never imagined fucking a little holy virgin cunt like yours could feel this good.” He moaned profoundly. The more he talked, the more he could see how her face got redder and redder until she was crimson. 

He was now thrusting in a slow steady pace into her. He glided a little easier into her, but god, her tightness sent shivers rippling down his spine as her walls squeezed his member. Dean’s moans were soft but raw at the edges caused by his lust. 

“So pure and innocent. And naive.” He whispered as he stroked her hair. “You’re such an unspoiled treat. I’m just glad I’m the one spoiling you now.” He couldn’t hold a smug smile off his lips. “I’m so lucky I’m the first to enter your little holy cunt.” He kissed her forehead and then moved down to her lips. “Come on, Cassie, give me a kiss,” He whispered against her lips before pressing them against hers. “This is what the grown-ups do, you know. They kiss.” He pressed his lips onto hers again. Still, her lips were clamped together to deny him access as she quietly sobbed. 

“Do you believe I’m a demon, Cassie?” He pulled back to look into her eyes as he asked her the question in a soft, caring voice. His hands cupped her face to make sure she kept looking at him. “Do you think I’m a demon?” He asked again in the same soft tone. 

Sniffing, she nodded. Dean’s thumbs removed the worst of her tears. “Do you want proof?” His tone was alluring. With a frail whimper, Cassie shook her head. 

“Then how do you know I’m really a demon?” He couldn’t hide a smile as he pointed out the obvious. 

“Your actions is enough proof to me,” Cassie whispered in a trembling voice so low that he barely heard her. 

“You might be right, sweet little Cassie, but I want to show you.” He placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Now watch.” He begged her and let his eyes turn black. The scream she let out was ear-shattering. Unbelievable so loud and high-pitched a sound such a small human could produce. 

“Demon, in the name of Jesus, I command you back to hell.” She sobbed panicky and frightened. 

“Aw, honey, that doesn’t work on real demons.” Dean stroked her hair and said full of pity over her futile attempt. His eyes were green again. 

“Through the blood of Jesus, I am redeemed out of the hand of the devil and all my sins are forgiven. The blood of Jesus Christ, cleanses …” Cassie started chanting like it was a lifeline. 

“Okay, stop!” Dean commanded and with a hard thrust into her, her voice broke in a scream. “It doesn’t work, okay. Don’t you get that? There’s nothing you can do to fight me.” His tone had a hard edge. He was tired of her religious bullshit. It wouldn’t help her. It didn’t harm him, it just pissed him off. 

“Sweet little Cassie. I’m defiling your holy little cunt, and there’s nothing you can do. God won't help you, Jesus won't help you, your belief won't help you. _Nothing_ will help you.” His annoyance made him thrust harder into her, raising her screams and sobs to a higher volume as he forced himself deep into her folds. His lust was growing as he felt his climax slowly built in him, urging him to go harder and faster on her. Restraining himself, he upped his tempo slowly on her. 

“Cassie, the truth is that I’m making a whore out of you. Isn’t being a whore a sin? And having sex before marriage? Then I guess you’re going to hell. See you down there, doll face.” He chuckled cruelly in between his more raw and profound moans as he was thrusting harder and harder into her. 

His harder pace rasped her insides and the feeling of being dirty, unclean, and unpure made nausea rise in Cassie’s throat. She sobbed inconsolably as he humiliated her. 

“Oh, I don’t hope you get pregnant by this. You never told me if you had gotten your period yet. Though on the other hand, that would be great if you did get pregnant. Then you’d have to tell your conservative and religious mommy and daddy that you’ve been a little whore and needs an abortion to get rid of your bastard child.” His voice was filled more and more with scorn and taunt as he was thrusting harder, nearing his climax inside her tight little virgin pussy. 

“Oh god, this turns me so much more on than I had imagined.” He grunted and licked her lips, which made her try to wrench her head out of his hands. 

His right hand moved to the back of her head to grab a fistful of her hair again, the other trailed down her body. He squeezed her small breasts, “You don’t have much, huh?” He mocked as his hand continued down her body where he grabbed her ass and angled her upwards, making him go deeper into her. He let out a savage grunt as he felt how he hit her cervical. 

“You know, normally when I rape girls, I start in their cunt and then move on to their ass. Do you wanna know why?” The terror shone out of her eyes by his words and her breath stilled. 

“Because when I first rape them in their cunt, they think that that is the worst that has happened to them and that it can't get any worse than this, but then I go ahead and rape their tight little asses and then it doesn’t seem so bad to be raped in the cunt.” He smirked smugly as he saw how his words scared the living hell out of her. “But don’t worry, sweet little Cassie. I’ll stick to this hole _this time_. Your little holy cunt is much better than I had expected.” 

He felt how his climax approached. But instead of chasing it in her, he held still. “Now Cassie, I want you to listen very closely to what I’m about to tell you next. This we’re doing right here is gonna be our little secret, okay? Do you know why? Because if you tell _anyone_ about what happened here today I’m gonna come to your house when you’re asleep and then I’m gonna cover your mouth like this.” His hand moved from her hair to clamp over her mouth so hard, she could hardly breathe. “And then I’m gonna rape your little holy cunt again. And when I’m done, I’m gonna go tie your mommy and daddy to a couple of chairs and then I’m gonna make them watch as I rape you in your little ass. And when your little tight virgin ass is all messed up and bleeding, I’m gonna make you watch as I kill your mommy and daddy. And then, if I’m still in the mood and horny, I’m gonna rape that pretty little mouth of yours, and I’m not even gonna wash my dick after its been up in your ass. And then, finally, I’ll kill you. Do you understand that, Cassie? So this is gonna stay between you and me, right? It’s gonna be our little secret, okay?” It was only at the last sentence his hard, cold voice softened up a bit. He enjoyed the pure terror he read on her face. Too scared to do anything else, she nodded as the tears flowed down her cheeks with renewed force. 

“Do you promise that?” Dean looked pointedly at her with a raised eyebrow. Again, she nodded, more hectically this time. There was no doubt she believed every word he said. 

“I need you to say it,” Dean demanded and removed his hand from her mouth. 

Cassie gulped several times before she finally said, “Yes, I promise,” In the frailest and weakest voice he had ever heard. 

Teenagers were so easy to manipulate. She didn’t even resist that hard. 

“Good girl.” He praised her as he patted her cheek. “You’re such a good girl, Cassie. Now I’m gonna finish this, okay? It’s soon over. I promise.” He told her soothingly. 

She nodded, but his thrust ripped her lips apart in a scream as he hammered deep into her and started thrusting harder and harder into her. 

“Oh, fuck yes. I’m gonna come inside your little virgin cunt.” Dean grunted through clenched teeth as he was now thrusting hard, fast, and mercilessly into her. “I’m gonna come in your cunt, Cassie. I’m gonna defile you with my sperm. Oh, yes, I’m defiling you with my demon-dick. How does it feel not to be a virgin anymore? Where’s your god and savior now? That’s right! He’s gone, there’s only me, and I’m fucking raping your virgin cunt! I’m gonna come inside you, Cassie. Do you think you’ll get pregnant, huh? Do you? Am I knocking up the neighborhood’s little religious virgin? Oh, fuck, I’m coming inside you now. I’m coming inside you!” The orgasm rippled through him as he poured himself deep into her. Climaxing in a holy cunt like hers was a deliverance in itself, but her tightness nearly made him so crazy that he kept rocking back and forth inside her after emptying himself completely with four thrusts where he savagely grunted out his rapture. 

“Oh, fucking hell, Cassie, I just came inside your little cunt.” He panted and wiped his forehead against her cheek. She turned her head away from him as she sobbed. The pain throbbed between her legs. 

As Dean caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of her with a weak moan as his sensitive member left her tight insides. But he didn’t lift himself off of her yet. His right hand dug between her legs. She jolted when she felt his fingers enter her. He stirred him roughly inside her and when he pulled them out, they were covered in his load. 

“Here, Cassie, open up.” His free hand grabbed her braid and yanked her head back, making her part her lips in a pained scream. He shoved his soaked fingers into her mouth and smirked devilishly when she gagged. “Do you like the taste? Hmm? You like the taste of sperm?” 

She shook her head wildly and tried to push his fingers out of her mouth with her tongue. 

“Now swallow.” He demanded and rubbed her throat harshly until he felt her swallow around his fingers. Withdrawing his fingers, he released her and stood up to close his jeans. 

Cassie rolled on all fours, wiped her mouth in her sleeve as she retched and gagged like she was going to throw up her intestines. Then her arms collapsed and she buried her face in the duvet and wailed inconsolably. 

Dean walked out of the bedroom and when he returned he had a glass of water in his hand. “Come here,” He beckoned as he handed Cassie her panties. With a little struggle, Cassie got them on and then sat on the edge of the bed but winched as it hurt between her legs. She drank the glass of water, but it didn’t remove the bad taste, and then stood up as she couldn’t stand sitting down any longer because of the pain. Still, she was sobbing quietly. 

With a hold of her upper arm, Dean followed her to the front door where he turned her around. “Now, remember what I said would happen if you tell _anyone_?”

Sniveling, she nodded. 

“So you won’t tell anyone what happened?” Dean’s voice became sterner. She shook her head instantly. 

“Good,” Dean praised her as he opened the door, but he didn’t let go of her arm yet. “Now, little Cassie, run along. Maybe I’ll see you again.” His tone was soft and kind, but the look he sent her was heavy with threat. He kissed her forehead and wiped the worst of the tears off her cheeks before he let her go. “Be safe.” He told her as the last thing before he closed the door, agreeing with himself that this might not be the last time he fucked a little virgin girl. 

Cassie stood up in the pedals on her bike all the way home with tears streaking down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this some day where I don't have anything else to do.  
> Maybe some time passes by, and Cassie can't help herself from telling and Dean has to follow through on his threat ;-)


End file.
